Strange Dreams
by DemiShadowVampWolfGirl
Summary: Elena wakes up for a strange dream only to find Damon there. What Could go wrong or better question what could go right?


EPOV:

"Come on Elena just give in… you know you want to." Damon said, with her backed up against the wall, pounding into her at a relentless pace. She could feel herself so close to her release that she could almost touch it. "D-Damon, DAMON OH GOD DAMON DON'T STOP!" she screamed. Just as she was about to meet her release, she woke up.

Her eyes flew open and were greeted by a harsh white light.

"Someone had a very exciting dream," a teasing voice behind her said. As she slowly turned around and was surprised to find Damon there.

"What the hell are you doing here Damon," she said in a voice that was a couple octaves to high and that her face was blushing furiously, "get out!" and repeatedly started hitting him with the teddy bear that she had sitting on her night stand and of course her attack didn't even faze him.

After hitting him a few more times she stopped her assault on him and glared at him with a grumpy face.

He let out a low chuckle that made her blood boil. What the hell was he even doing here! She was seething on the inside, but for some reason she was **really** excited to see him.

What the hell Elena?! You're with Stefan, why the hell are you thinking about Damon?! More importantly why were you having a sex dream about him?!

As if reading the dark part of her mind Damon walk up behind her and whispered in her ear "what were you dreaming about Elena?" he said in a low seductive voice, "come on tell me what it was?" Her body started to react before her mind could register what was happening.

She quickly snapped out of her head and flung herself to the other side if the bed. "Nothing" she responded in a breathy, to high voice. Why the hell was she reacting like this?! Snap out of it Elena!

"Oh really, Nothing you say." Damon said in the same low sexy tone but she could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Dammit Damon give a girl a chance to catch her breath!

When she brought herself out of her thoughts and looked up, she didn't see Damon anymore.

"Damon?" she said in a small voice.

Then before she could comprehend what happened she was on her back with Damon straddling her hips. She gasped as he bent down to her ear and spoke in a deep seductive voice and said "If it was nothing then how come I heard you moaning my name over and over again, begging me not to stop?"

"Come on Elena tell me. What was I doing that you enjoyed so much, huh? What didn't you want me to stop?" he said as he kissed down my neck.

Before I could repress it a small moan escaped my mouth and my eye flew shut. I felt Damon laugh against my neck which elected yet another moan from me.

When he started kissing down my chest I then realized my lack of clothing. When did he even get my tank top off or even my shorts?! I mean seriously?!

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt him nip at my hips, which bucked at their own accord. This caused Damon to laugh and to my dismay he pulled away.

My eyes flew open and I was panting like crazy.

"So Elena why don't you tell me what you were dreaming about," He said "so I can make your dreams come true." She saw him smile at his own joke.

She was having an internal battle because more than anything she wanted him to go on, needed him to continue. But she didn't want to give into him because she'd spent this long denying her want, her need for Damon. But before she could finish her thought she felt his warm breath on her ear and in the voice she couldn't resist she heard him say.

"Tell me what you want baby.", and she broke.

Before she thought about it she said in a small, pleading voice... "Please Damon,"

"Please what baby?" He said as he nipped at that one place on her hips and the bucked again.

"Please fuck me Damon! Please!" she moaned loudly, and when she looked down she saw him smirk and her arousal became extremely obvious to her. She needed Damon, **now**.

She saw him unzip his pants and his erection sprang free.

She swear her eyes popped out of her head when she saw him. He must have been at least 7". Maybe more if that's even possible.

He smirked at her reaction and stalked toward her slowly, and once he reached her he picked her up by her waist. She instinctively rapped her legs around his waist and tentatively slid onto his manhood. She gasped and threw her head back as he filled her all the way to the hilt.

He let her adjust to his massive size for a moment and then started bouncing her up and down on his length.

She had never felt so full in her life. After a little while she craved him more, she needed more.

"Faster Damon please go faster" she said into his ear as he hit her g-spot repeatedly causing her to let out a series of frenzied moans. She felt her back hit the wall as her pounded into her relentlessly.

She could feel her release building up inside her, she was so close.

"Come for me Elena." He whispered into her ear, and it sent her over the edge she called out his name as she met her release and her body shook with pleasure convulsing around him.

After a few more pumps Damon found his release to and he growled her name and collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, both of them utterly spent.

She let out a content sigh as he played with her hair.

"I love you Damon" she said knowing that it was the truth.

He gasped, then replied in a content tone.

"I love you too, Elena."

Then they both happily drifted to sleep in each other's embraces.

**THE END.**


End file.
